starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
C-3PO
*Casa Real de Naboo *República Galáctica *Casa de Organa *Império Galáctico *Aliança para Restauração da República *Resistência }} C-3PO foi um droide de protocolo unidade 3PO projetado para interagir com organismos, programado primariamente para etiqueta e protocolo. Ele era fluente em mais de seis milhões de formas de comunicação e desenvolveu uma personalidade espalhafatosa e propensa à preocupação durante várias décadas de operação. Junto com seu parceiro, o droide astromecânico R2-D2, C-3PO constantemente se encontrava envolvido em momentos críticos da linha do tempo da história galáctica. C-3PO foi construído a partir de peças sobressalentes por Anakin Skywalker, um humano escravo que vivia em Mos Espa, uma cidade no mundo da Orla Exterior de Tatooine. A memória de C-3PO foi apagada, embora a de R2 não foi. C-3PO e R2-D2 foram designados para o cruzador de Alderaan, a Tantive IV, onde eles serviram a Bail Organa por dezenove anos. Em algum momento desse período, a perna direita do droide de protocolo foi equipada com uma pintura incompatível. A dupla, então, se envolveu com a Guerra Civil Galáctica quando Leia Organa da Aliança Rebelde confiou a eles que entregassem uma cópia dos planos da Estrela da Morte para o Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi em Tatooine. Depois de se encontrar com Luke Skywalker e o contrabandista Han Solo, os droides ajudaram a resgatar a princesa Leia da Estrela da Morte do Império. Eles logo se envolveram com os três humanos, ajudando a Rebelião a derrotar o Império e restaurar liberdade para a galáxia, notavelmente quando C-3PO convenceu Ewoks a ajudar os rebeldes na Batalha de Endor. Personalidade e traços Apesar da personalidade de C-3PO não ser tão forte quanto a de R2-D2, ele tendia a ficar calmo em situações de morte ou perigo, sempre tentando se acalmar, mesmo que sem sucesso, pois acabava sempre levando uma bronca ou sendo desligado. Mas quando não estava com algum Humano ou algum mestre que ele demonstrasse ter respeito por, sempre em situações de pânico ficava estérico e decidia seguir pelo caminho mais simples. Aparições *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' * *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme)|Filme Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Droids in Distress'' *''Battle to the End'' * *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte V'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 9: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 10: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 11: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Confronto na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Parte III'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' * *''Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I *''Império Despedaçado, Parte III *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1'' *''Before the Awakening'' * *[[Star Wars: The Force Awakens (romance)|Romance de Star Wars: Episódio VII O Despertar da Força]] *[[Star Wars: The Force Awakens (romance infanto-juvenil)|Romance infanto-juvenil de Star Wars: Episódio VII O Despertar da Força]] *''Han & Chewie Return!'' * * Star Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi (Romance) *''A Resistência Renasce'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' Fontes * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' * * ; image #11 * * * ; image #8 * * * * * ; images #6, 9 * ; image #11 * ; image #8 Categoria:Diplomatas Categoria:Programação Masculina Categoria:Membros da Aliança Rebelde Categoria:Tatooinos Categoria:Pessoal do time de ataque a Endor Categoria:Pessoal do grupo Massassi Categoria:Personificadores Categoria:Membros da Resistência Categoria:Droides de protocolo série 3PO